


Trembles

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: The Golden Pair, following their loss to the Silver Pair, start a new chapter of their relationship.
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou
Kudos: 1





	Trembles

Trembling.

That was the only way to describe the whole thing – his thighs, his lips, and his breath – trembling.

He had been doing so since before they left the court; while their combination was notoriously damn near perfect, there had been something waxing psychic out on the court… where one ended and the other began… the line blurred dangerously as beads of sweat dripped down slick skin and soggy polyester. There had been no uncertainty – no need for words or watching his partner’s movements… none of the small tricks that made them look more coordinated than they actually were or relying on their accumulated knowledge of one another – it was like they were thinking with the same mind, moving with the same body…

Trembles overtook his hands, buried deep in red hair; his face turned away, eyes closed fast. Trembles ran through his ribs and jolted his diaphragm into an uneasy exhale tainted with the slightest hint of a high-pitched moan that fought to make itself a name, but in the end was thwarted.

He remembered the feeling of loss, but only vaguely – it was so far buried under the fog of his mind… there had been teammates – Tezuka and Inui – congratulating them. Echizen was about to start his match against Atobe… they were able to sneak away under the pretense of getting water for the exhausted vice captain. How did Eiji have energy? When had he trained himself to have that sort of stamina? The ache of Oishi’s wrist provided him the only clarity he could manage as his knees threatened to lock and snap beneath him, as his feet fell at the same rate as his partner’s – each pace the exact same length and speed.

Trembles ran through his stomach – a different sort of trembling that was like the fall of snowflakes, tickling a moment before melting away into the accumulating heat. Trembles of anticipation – the nervous trembles of his heart as warm lips brushed over the skin of his inner thigh, teeth lightly grazing the seam of his boxer shorts, the white shorts he wore with his jersey discarded without a care. A yelp and a violent tremble coursed through him with the sudden caress of one soft cheek, marked only with a white bandage, between his legs before, in a moment, he was meeting midnight blue eyes.

Eiji had never been this certain before – this driven. Almost as though they were his own thoughts, Oishi knew before his partner ever moved that something between them really was about to change forever – the careful friendship that lay on the surface, though some unseen monster lurked far below in the murky depths.

There had been so many trembling non-kisses – so many times when it had almost dissolved, then and there, on the court into what was happening now, as the monster prepared to surface. Perhaps he had been expecting something violent and passionate, not the way their lips met in only the slightest of touches, as though afraid to break some delicate balance of the world. The second kiss was different – no less frightened, but warm – lips sliding together naturally as two hands intertwining fingers. Oishi’s head tilted back, offering up more to the kiss, feeling one of Eiji’s legs between his knees, a sudden friction accompanied with a burst of red blotches across Oishi’s eyelids and a low moan as his whole body shook to submission.

They had made it as far as the dressing room – a place of only relative privacy, but both had known that they had broken down the last barrier – the one that had truly separated them as partners. It was only a matter of time before their jerseys found the floor, their breath, their heartbeat, their movements all coming in perfect, unspoken unison.

Not a word was uttered into the silence as Oishi’s brain reeled – almost like the feeling of developing a headache or standing up a bit too fast – almost like the feeling of drinking a glass of ice water on a hot day or smacking his head on the doorframe of the family sedan when he was not paying attention as he got in.

Trembles wrecked his body, his nails digging into anything convenient – the skin of his own thighs, the skin that covered his partner’s ribs. Trembles shook between their lips, though they could not maintain the contact, as they gasped for the same breath of air, together, pleasure overriding the small amount of concentration required to maintain the kiss.

The Golden Pair was a thing of the past – their well-known combination lost in something entirely new that Oishi was satisfied to believe had to be specific to them. There would be no more losses to follow that moment; there would be no one that could possibly know the movements of their partner on the court better than Oishi and Eiji. If Oishi could find his voice to talk, he might have even promised those things to his partner, but his lungs suddenly constricted with something he had never shared with another person before.

Trembling, they moved apart, but only slightly; they were both shaky on their legs – Eiji’s stamina was not endless, even after intense training.

Later, Tezuka would ask if Oishi was sore as they settled down on the bus to head back to Seigaku. Eiji’s burst of laughter, the older boy recalled fondly even years later, gave them away.


End file.
